


May You Sleep on the Breast of Your Tender Female Companion

by sequentialsoda



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I won't even pretend to understand how Nyx talks or thinks so we're just winging it here lads, but she's also been pining for you, no beta we die like me everytime persephone and nyx have soft dialogue in the house, nyx.exe has encountered persephone and has stopped functioning, persephonyx dialogue just happens to be more romantic toned than hades and persephone's, primordial pining I guess??, useless Sapphics except they are also literally goddesses, what to do when you've been pining for your bosses wife for eons, who's hades? isn't that just the name of the game?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequentialsoda/pseuds/sequentialsoda
Summary: as Sappho said once: "get u a (primordial incarnation of the night) gf.......... nap on her tiddy" and Persephone took those words to heart
Relationships: Nyx/Persephone (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	May You Sleep on the Breast of Your Tender Female Companion

**Author's Note:**

> sort of continues from the small persephonyx segment of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199060), so basically Nyx and Persephone's conversation after seeing the chthonic kids napping by the fireplace in a nice nap pile that veered off into something a bit more

”You're the night itself and your child is Sleep Incarnate, but you've never tried _napping_?” Persephone asked, absolutely delighted by this new discovery about Nyx.

”I understand the concept of it, of course, but there has never been need of such a thing as rest in my existence. It is mortals who require such a thing after the smallest of exertions,” Nyx responded.

”But surely the children napped and slept when they were young and you saw its importance? You said you haven't seen them like that in a long time.”

”Yes... I suppose they did. But they were young still then and required different things. I have not existed as a child and therefore have not come to ever know the need to rest. Sleep is not my domain, after all.”

”Oh, Nyx,” Persephone sighed, her tone still kind, but clearly amused and brimming with a laughter she was barely able to contain, ever delighted as she was by Nyx's rigid formality. ”Napping isn't just about needing rest. Sometimes it's simply a small pleasure to lie down for no reason and close your eyes for a bit. Especially if it's with someone.”

Nyx looked at her curiously, mulling over the words.

”I see,” she responded finally. ”I had not considered it a form of bonding, but now that you say it so, it is true that the children did often take their rest near me and each other, or held in my arms. Zagreus, in particular, seemed to enjoy sleeping in my arms as an infant, rather than on his bed.”

Persephone chuckled happily. Based on what she had learned of her son in their recent time together, it sounded very much like him and quite honestly she would not have been surprised if he had somehow gotten his peers into the nap pile they had seen earlier by the fireplace.

”Well, I still think you should give napping a try as well,” Persephone concluded, just as they came to the doors of the master bedchamber of the house and Persephone pushed one of them open.

She made her way directly to the bed, where she sat down on the edge of it, letting out a long and much relieved breath as if some unbearable exhaustion had indeed weighed on her and was now removed by the simple act of sitting down to rest. Nyx hovered to her and stopped nearby, her eyes on the bed rather than Persephone. She gave the other side of the bed a cold look, her eyes roaming over the slight indentation left by a much larger body than Persephone's. Her disdain did not go unnoticed by Persephone, who took Nyx's hand into her own, gently covering it with her other hand as well to clasp it between them, a thumb gently stroking Nyx's skin.

”Should we go somewhere else?” Persephone asked.

Nyx's eyes turned to her quickly, finding those lively green eyes examining her curiously, if not with a bit of concern. Just as quickly as it had turned to Persephone, Nyx averted her gaze again, sparing a quick glance at their hands, but making no comment on it as her eyes were on the bed again. Yet she left her hand in Persephone's hold as it was.

”Forgive me, my queen. It is simply that now that I am here, I do not think I should be. Hades and I have an understanding of our places in the house and this is beyond that, I think.”

Persephone nodded and jumped back up to stand, Nyx still towering over her despite having purposefully made her slightly smaller to better match Persephone. Persephone's eyes were understanding, but determined as she regarded Nyx and said, ”C'mon then, we'll go somewhere else. You did promise to take me to your own domain at some point, you know. Perhaps now would be a good time?”

Nyx, despite being ancient and primordial and having seen most of what creation had to offer so far, was still continually surprised by the light, fluttery feeling that Persephone managed to awaken in her chest with the smallest of looks or the simplest of words. It wasn't a painful feeling, but it was persistent and curiously unfamiliar to her. Some part of it was reminiscent of whatever emotions had been present in her union to Erebus, but yet it wasn't quite the same after all.

”Nyx? It can't be that embarrassing of a place,” Persephone quipped happily and gave Nyx a playful jab with her elbow to pull her back into the situation.

Nyx realized she had drifted away in her thoughts again and the queen was now looking up at her with that same smile that the young prince often had. There was something so earnest and disarming about the smile that Nyx found herself for a moment ready to agree to anything Persephone might suggest. For now, she simply nodded in agreement to accept the current suggestion, ready to bring Persephone to her own space.

”I would be honored to bring you there, if you so wish. It has been considerably long since I have last visited there myself as well, so it will be good to see how it fares in my absence.”

”Oh yes, you do spend most of your time here in the house. Don't you miss your domain?” Persephone asked, already linking her arm with Nyx's again, her free hand pressing on Nyx's forearm lightly as well to secure herself to her for however they would travel.

”I have become quite accustomed to spending time in the house. It is no matter, however, as I do enjoy my time there.”

”Well, it's definitely good to get to spend time with you so often again.”

”I am pleased to hear that. I, too, enjoy having such ample time to share with you again as well.”

Before Persephone could respond further, Nyx waved her hand and the reality around them warped and twisted, shifting into full darkness briefly. Persephone pressed against Nyx better, not frightened as much as simply uncertain of what would occur if she released her hold. She had seen many things the gods were able to do, but at the same time that had taught her to be cautious of those things as well.

Eventually the dark unfurled itself to dimness and they stood upon something indiscernible from their surroundings, but solid under Persephone's feet. What they were surrounded by was nothing but dark that was illuminated only by an endless brilliance of stars upon an unending inky black sky above them. Persephone gasped in sheer joy at the scenery, releasing Nyx to rush forward a few steps to fully take in the view.

”Oh, Nyx, it's so lovely here! I only wish I could have been here sooner,” she sighed.

Persephone gazed into the unending night that enveloped Nyx's domain, her eyes wide with excitement and feet stepping forward unafraid, despite there being no visible ground under her. Nyx herself seemed to meld into the night, her own element, as she observed her guest. A guest who, despite the dark dress she had adorned now as queen, seemed to shine even in the night as a bright golden beacon, one which Nyx was unused to in her dark domain, despite having grown accustomed to it in the house. It was not unwelcome, however.

”My apologies. It was not my intention to keep you from this place. It simply never seemed appropriate to demand your presence here. I, too, am at the house most of the time after all,” Nyx responded finally.

Persephone glanced at her over her shoulder quickly, her attention soon drawn to the starry sky again, trying to fathom the constellations of it.

”Demand?” she asked absently. ”I would have gladly come if you'd asked. I could stare into this sky forever.”

As she spoke she took another step forward, but there the ground, or whatever was the equal of one in a primordial space gave way under her foot and Persephone lost her balance, nearly plunging into the void of the night, but quickly and desperately scrambling back to where she had stood previously and her footing was more solid. As she scrambled however, gentle hands grasped under her arms and guided her back effortlessly, steadying her on the ground again. Persephone could immediately recognize Nyx's form against her even in the dark.

”Tread cautiously here, my queen. It can be treacherous on foot in this place. I apologize for not warning you sooner. I have grown too accustomed to other ways of traversing to have recalled such a thing,” Nyx spoke, her voice echoing close to Persephone's ear.

Persephone turned around and Nyx's hands quickly fell away from her, politely, almost stiffly even, back to her sides. Persephone however was smiling in delight again and gave Nyx's arm a gentle pat, which in turn once more gave way in Nyx to that unbearably light feeling that fluttered in her chest.

”Thank you, Nyx. I'm glad you are here to keep me safe.”

”Of course. It would not do for you to be brought to harm in my care. Here, allow me to escort you to a more secure place to stand upon.”

”Could I lie down somewhere to look at the stars for a moment?” Persephone asked, cautiously following Nyx back a few steps to where the dark ground seemed more solid again.

”Of course. It should be safe here. Take your time in enjoying this as much as you please and I will watch over you as always,” Nyx assured her.

At those words Persephone sat down and lay herself on her back on the dark ground, fully taking in the endlessly bright night above her. Nyx remained upright, hovering quietly near the queen, finding a certain peace again as she attuned to her own domain properly. A moment of quiet passed, until Nyx felt a tug at her hem. She turned to look, finding those bright green emerald eyes on her again with that inviting smile that usually accompanied them. One small hand was balled around the hem of her dress, tugging at it gently.

”My queen?” Nyx asked.

Nyx's voice never quivered, that much she could control herself. But that fluttering in her chest arose further and she was at the very least at a loss for further words. Such a loss of words could easily be waved off as her usual quiet demeanor and go unnoticed, if only it were not Persephone looking at her in that moment. Persephone, who seemed to be able to detect any and all shifts of Nyx's tones and expressions and read them clearly.

”Come down here, Nyx. Join me,” Persephone called.

Nyx nodded gracefully and in an equal manner lowered herself down to sit on the ground next to the queen, carefully settling her limbs to accommodate such an unfamiliar position. She hesitated there, remembering only then that she was uncertain when she had last even lain down anywhere or if she had even ever done such a thing since her existence began. But Persephone seemed comfortable enough lying down on the ground, so Nyx shifted her form to discard the ornamental decorations from her shoulders and followed Persephone's lead, settling her own form next to Persephone's, the darkness of the night fitting perfectly next to the warm brightness of the goddess of Spring.

”I don't even know when I've last simply lain down like this to look at the stars,” Persephone sighed wistfully, a nostalgic longing bringing a small quiver into her voice. ”So much has happened that I haven't been able to go to a place with stars in a while. I used to look at them quite often, at my cabin. Just lay behind my cabin and look at the stars and not think about anything else. It was comforting.”

”It pleases me to hear that the night has given you such comfort,” Nyx answered.

She had rarely considered if her existence could be considered comforting to anyone, as much more often it seemed that for mortals there was fear associated with the night and its darkness. This mortal fear was of no consequence to Nyx, but if the night had given Persephone some resemblance of comfort, it was enough for her.

”Oh it has, certainly! Just like your presence at the house when I first got there. Those nights at the cabin reminded me of our times at the house as well.”

”Ah... good times, I trust?” Nyx asked cautiously.

”Of course! Nothing but those. Not that we really had bad times, did we?” Persephone asked back.

”No, I suppose we did not,” Nyx agreed quietly.

A comfortable silence fell between the two and continued, until eventually Persephone shivered and instinctively inched closer to Nyx.

”You must be cold here in this lightless void. The night can be chilling, after all,” Nyx spoke, concerned enough that it was almost audible in her voice. ”Perhaps we ought to return, I can--”

Persephone murmured something that sounded like disagreement and moved closer to Nyx, her head pressing comfortably against Nyx's shoulder, effectively dissipating any further thoughts Nyx might have wished to express about returning. Nyx's hand rest on the ground between them and Persephone having shifted had brought her hand closer to Nyx's, close enough that Nyx could feel the warmth radiating from Persephone, curiously inviting as always. But yet something in Nyx stayed her hand, unable to bring it closer to Persephone's. Persephone moved her whole body slightly closer still and Nyx lifted her hand to rest on her own body, further away and unable to touch anything unintentionally.

”My queen?” Nyx asked.

”I'm alright, it's comfortable here.”

The brightness of Persephone's whole being seemed so overwhelming now that she was so close in the dark space. It was always bright to Nyx and in her domain it was even more so. But bright as she was, even overwhelmingly so now, it was still not unpleasant to Nyx, but rather it seemed to make Nyx all the more inexorably drawn to it.

Nyx could still easily recall the first moment Persephone had arrived at the house, a shining being of golden light, the essence of the overworld's Spring in the flesh, having landed in the middle of the gloom of the Underworld. They had all had to adjust to the new situation, Persephone most of all, but Nyx no less to the new presence that illuminated their darkness.

Despite her curiosity over the new arrival, Nyx had always been cautious in her encounters with Persephone, always polite in the distance she kept to the queen, just to signal to Hades that she respected their mutual agreement of how the house ran and existed. She had never sought out contact beyond what was necessary, simply out of respect and to keep true to her duties to the house, but Persephone had already from the beginning of their time together held little reserve about such things. So very quickly she had broken through Nyx's dark shroud, with her bright, warm hands pushing aside Nyx's defenses to reach her very being. And those hands were still there, somehow holding something deep within Nyx in their grasp, making her unable to pull away from their hold. But yet those hands were also not hers to claim, much as she enjoyed the unexpected intrusion that had since grown into a steady presence that set the night that she was alight with a gentle glow. She _could_ claim them if she so wished and no one could stop her, but she did not have the right.

Nyx turned her head to look at Persephone, finding her golden hair close to her face, Persephone's earthy but fresh scent drifting from it steadily. Her scent had not been diminished at all by the ever still air of the Underworld and was still strongly reminiscent of the overworld; foreign, but intriguing to Nyx. A few strands of Persephone's hair brushed against Nyx's cheek as she moved and Nyx quickly turned her head again to look up at the sky. As the silence stretched on again, Nyx noted that Persephone's breathing slowed and evened out and a quick glance down again revealed that Persephone's eyes were closed. She had drifted to a light doze and was rendered completely vulnerable there by Nyx's side. Nyx thought of those bright, warm little hands that had breached her shroud of darkness and wrapped around her very essence and she could almost feel them tugging at her again. If there were a heart in Nyx's chest it would have been covered in Persephone's fingerprints.

Persephone shifted in her doze, moving her head to press it on Nyx's chest properly, one of her hands pressing on the arm that Nyx had already moved away once. Nyx allowed her, having no desire to leave the situation herself either as it had already escalated beyond what she had attempted to keep it at. It was only when Persephone shivered again that Nyx broke the silence to ask once more, ”Are you certain you are not cold? I would not keep you here, if you are uncomfortable.”

Persephone awoke from her light rest enough to chuckle, her breath warm and lively against Nyx's chest where skin was not covered by cloth. She muttered quietly, ”I'm a grown woman, Nyx. Were I uncomfortable, I would leave. I'll tell you when I want to go.”

”Of course. You are the queen and I will do as you bid,” Nyx replied, cautiously trying to keep any and all remaining semblance of formality as her defense, as if that warm hand and that breath on her skin weren't almost searing her skin with what she could only recognize as uselessly mortal emotions now.

Persephone however was less pleased by her words and huffed in response. She deliberated over her words for a moment, before speaking, ”You are not here to serve me, Nyx. I am only a queen because of Hades. You don't need to view me as such when we're alone like this. Nor do you need to call me queen. Persephone will do, as I've told you countless times.”

Her voice was gentle as ever, but the undercurrent of frustration in it did not go unnoticed by Nyx, who had also learned to read Persephone's moods and tones as well she could read Nyx's. That tone and the name of the house's master dropped so suddenly into the conversation made Nyx twitch in the slightest. It was as if she had forgotten for a moment that there was still that looming presence of Hades in both their lives. It wasn't shame or guilt exactly that inched its way to Nyx's mind and over that fluttering in her chest, but she was at once fully aware that she was simply stealing a selfish moment with Persephone in that private space and that reality still awaited them on the outside. Hades and the house and its inherent order of things all awaited, and certainly the Fates had not written in their prophecies for any of that inherent order to shift in Nyx's favor.

Nyx pushed aside such useless feelings and thoughts, and responded in her usual calm tone, ”This is true. However, you are queen and you are still the lady of the house.. of the master of the house.”

Persephone was all at once fully awake again. Nyx's words had cut into her like a sharp blade. They had skirted around the subject before, both of them dancing around it cautiously with the patience of beings that had no reason to rush anything as time was a luxury they were blessed with. They had skirted around it, but reached no conclusion to anything. Even primordial beings and goddesses could, in the end, be quite useless in fully gauging interpersonal relationships sometimes, despite their supposed ancient and immortal wisdom.

Eventually Persephone pulled away from Nyx and rolled over to her stomach, supporting her upper body up with her forearms pressed to the ground. Nyx followed her curiously with her gaze, but made no move to shift her own body yet as she was uncertain what her companion would do. Persephone returned the gaze, an unusually unreadable look on her face as the silence lingered between them. Under such an intense stare from her and with that strangely tense expression of hers, Nyx felt that despite her overwhelmingly greater power she was suddenly fully vulnerable lying down in such a manner with Persephone above her. She was in that moment not unlike prey having been pinned to the ground to await its doom. Such a compromised position should have been one of utmost fear for any mortal, a position one should escape from as soon as possible, but Nyx in that moment, in that position of being pinned down by Persephone's gaze only, felt that she would not mind surrendering fully in any and all ways to whatever her queen, her Persephone, desired of her.

”You know,” Persephone started quietly, the intensity of her eyes melting to a tender melancholy, releasing Nyx from the bind of her gaze. ”Coming to the house was like a bad dream at first. It was... terrifying. Hades was cold and strange and nothing was as it was on Olympus. Even seeing you was an odd experience at first, as night on Olympus was something distant, untouchable. Something that vanished easily when Helios dragged his chariot to the sky. But in the house.. it was right there and ever present. You were right there and ever present. But you made me feel welcome in the house more than anyone else and so I came to appreciate the night too in a new way.”

”My queen, that is--”

” _Persephone._ ”

”Persephone,” Nyx repeated calmly, offering no further arguments as Persephone seemed to still have more to say.

”You may be the night and a being of darkness, but in the house you were like a shining light for me. Like the bright light of the moon guiding a traveler safely through the dark. Suddenly the dark wasn't so bad with a little of your light in it,” Persephone continued.

Nyx's eyes widened slightly in surprise and she quickly turned her head away, unable to bear those emerald eyes piercing into her again in that openly melancholy gaze. How absurd the thought was, that Night Incarnate could be any light to Persephone, the brightest being in the Underworld.

”Why do you act so surprised, Nyx? I, for my part, know what I want,” Persephone said, still determined as ever.

 _And yet she would not say it,_ Nyx thought to herself. If Persephone would not say the words directly, there was nothing Nyx would dare to claim from her either, no matter how ancient or powerful she was. Nyx moved up to stand in one quick but graceful motion, stretching up to her actual height, towering over Persephone who had stayed on the ground, still on her stomach and her head hanging low between her shoulders now. Nyx had seen that same defeated and sullen posture in Zagreus so many times that it left nothing up for guessing about the queen's feelings.

”It is natural to have urges and desires, but we are beings of greater wisdom. We know better than to follow every single one of those urges,” Nyx spoke in a weak attempt to dissuade both Persephone and herself from continuing the path they were now rushing down.

Persephone's shoulders began to shake as she heard those words and immediately Nyx's breath stalled, fearing that she had managed to upset her to tears with her words. Certainly she had consoled the queen before many times, but she had not wished to ever be the reason for her requiring consoling. Much to her surprise however, a laughter soon bubbled from Persephone, echoing in the void of night happily, a sound that was so foreign to it. Persephone pushed herself up to stand as well, much less fluidly, but still stretching up to her own full posture, which was tiny in front of Nyx. Nonetheless, she bravely met Nyx's eyes just as she had from their very first meeting. _And she was laughing._ Laughing with such genuine amusement that, had the situation been different, Nyx would have been unable to join her in the amusement.

”Beings of greater wisdom who know better? Nyx, have you forgotten who my relatives are?” Persephone asked, throwing her head back as more laughter burst out again after the words, shaking her whole being as it rippled through her.

Nyx, elated by that bright sound, but taken aback by her words, could only look quietly, no words seeming to be enough to counter Persephone's argument anymore. Indeed, the gods of Olympus might have been seen as being of wisdom by mortals, but their actions for the most part were certainly not such and denying themselves of following urges and desires was most certainly not their strengths either.

Persephone calmed down eventually and took a deep breath to steady herself fully, chuckling a few more times to rid herself of the remains of her laughter for the time being so she could engage Nyx again with the gravity that the situation required. She gathered one of Nyx's pale hands into her own again, enveloping it in both her hands protectively as she often did.

”It's alright, Nyx,” she said gently. ”I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but just know that if you change your mind, I will always be ready.”  


At that, Persephone let go, but before her hands could pull away completely, Nyx caught one of them again, surprising even herself with the reaction.

”And what of him?” Nyx asked, still unable to shake that feeling of something, not-quite-shame, not-quite-guilt, but definitely something persistent that accompanied her increasingly difficult-to-deny desire and adoration for the queen.

Persephone shook her head a little, cautiously taking better hold of Nyx's hand as well.

”He and I have an understanding. It's not that there isn't any love there between us, but it is different. A sort of camaraderie, rather than the romance that once may have been there. So much time has passed and things have changed so much for all of us, that it wasn't possible to go back to what was. Whatever it was.”

”Even so, to see his queen relinquished to someone else. Someone he trusted as well. Would that not be... cruel?” Nyx insisted, helplessly trying to find any justification for her refusal.

Persephone looked up quickly, expression darkened in an instant. The humanity that she and Zagreus shared, that Nyx had become so intimately familiar with, was etched so clearly on her face now that Nyx was taken aback fully. Persephone's brows were furrowed and her eyes reddened just enough to betray her emotions.

”Am I cruel, Nyx? Is this so terrible of me?” she asked, her voice wavering with suppressed disappointment and anger just slightly, but enough to pierce the words into Nyx painfully.

Nyx tensed at the words and their painful delivery, but gave Persephone's hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her in some clumsy way.

”I have misspoken, forgive me. I did not mean that you yourself would be cruel.”

”Then what?” Persephone demanded.

Ah, that stubbornness, so vividly similar to Zagreus that Nyx felt herself soften further and her defenses falling away as those bright little hands that had broken through her darkness dug their way further into her to pull her very essence towards Persephone again.

”I am... uncertain,” she managed to answer, unable to put her own tangled feelings into words so soon.

Persephone shook her head and took a deep breath, fixing her eyes meaningfully on Nyx's.

”Nyx.”

Persephone tugged at her hand, not demanding, but beckoning her lower and closer to her, almost like a plea more than anything. Nyx stalled uselessly for a moment longer, before changing her form again, shrinking down to a size more fitting of Persephone, but remaining still just a little bit taller than her to give Nyx herself some semblance of still being in control of the situation, but perhaps in part also so that she could fully enjoy how wonderfully petite the queen was.

Now that they were so close, barely a breath between their bodies, Nyx was fully at a loss of words. Persephone's smile had still still not returned, but she leaned her head to the side and forward slightly expectantly. It had been a very long time, countless eons even, since Nyx had last experienced such a rush of emotions as that small and determined, almost insignificant gesture, that tiny sliver of expectant hope caused in her.

”Are you certain... Persephone?” she asked quietly, her voice a husk of her usual one, but desperate to have some final confirmation to allow her this one selfish thing.

”Yes! How many more ways must I express it in?” Persephone asked, finally laughing a little again, but with a nervous tinge to it now.

How endearing the stiff formality of the mother of night was to her and how endearing that bright laughter was to Nyx in return. Nyx nodded slowly and leaned forward, mirroring Persephone's movement, finally bringing her lips close to press over the queen's, delighted by the softness and warmth she found, just as she had hoped, but yet better even. It was barely a brush of lips against lips, the contact feather-light and tentative, but it was enough for Nyx to know in that small instant that there would no longer be any part of her that would wish to relinquish Persephone again. She shrouded the queen in her darkness, gently pulling her close, hands finally pressing on her small frame to feel the warm, lively skin radiating its heat through the thin dress on Nyx's cool hands. Persephone responded in kind, warm hands enveloping Nyx's cheeks to cup them, pulling her better into the kiss, years and years of unspoken longing pouring out between them and setting them equally at ease with each movement and breath they exchanged now.

It was difficult to gauge for either of them how long passed, whether it was mere seconds or unfathomable eons, but eventually they broke their kiss and pulled away, Persephone with a smile and a relieved, if not a little shaky breath, and Nyx simply fully mesmerized by her companion in a completely new way again. They lingered near each other still, unwilling to part too far away so soon, unwilling to release their hands from the other.

”Should we return then?” Nyx asked tentatively.

”We still have time, don't we?” Persephone countered gently, her arms firmly still around Nyx's neck.

”We do. All the time in existence is ours to share, if you so wish.”

Persephone tiptoed up to steal another kiss from Nyx, pulling her to bend down a little to accommodate Persephone's height.

”Would you care to look at the stars still?” Nyx asked, a small smile hovering on her lips.

”Yes, absolutely!”

Persephone pulled away as if to go lie down again, but Nyx pulled her back.

”A moment, if you will, my dearest.”

She gestured her hand towards the dim expanse of her domain and in an instant the fabric of it began to shift and weave, forming into new shapes, stars settling into shapes around them tirelessly but quickly, until Persephone realized to her great joy that Nyx had shaped out of the stars her own version of Persephone's yard from the surface. It was built with starlight and darkness, but all the details from the tall grasses of her crops to the outline of her cabin and the river were perfectly there.

”Oh Nyx, it's wonderful,” Persephone breathed in awe, already excitedly twining her fingers together with Nyx's to pull her along to Persephone's own favorite spot for stargazing; a small patch just behind her cabin where the breeze of night had been most pleasant and the stars best viewed from.

She settled back down to sit on the ground and pulled Nyx with her, the goddess of night now readily shifting whichever way Persephone chose to take her. She sat next to the queen, wrapping one arm around her back, hand pressing on Persephone's waist gently as Persephone leaned closer in return, perfectly conforming to Nyx's hold.

”It is to your liking, then?” Nyx asked.

”Absolutely! It's just like my cabin on the surface, but it's also... _you._ ”

”How do you mean?”

”It's my home, but built from your essence. Two important things of mine combined.”

Nyx smiled faintly, slipping the slender fingers of her free hand under Persephone's chin to push it up slightly, angling Persephone's face perfectly for her to lean in for a kiss, something she delightfully realized she could now freely request at her own desire. If Nyx was now compliant to anything Persephone wanted, so was Persephone under Nyx's touch and she eagerly leaned into the kiss in full surrender. Persephone pulled away again slowly, graced Nyx with one more smile, almost bashful now, and leaned her head down to rest on Nyx's shoulder, nuzzling close to the crook of her neck.

”Would you like to rest here a while longer?” Nyx asked.

Persephone murmured in agreement and settled into a comfortable position in her hold, humming happily when Nyx's hand moved from her waist to rest on her head, securing her against Nyx's chest. Nyx's fingers twined into Persephone's hair, stroking it absently as they remained to sit there in quiet. The stars around them shone brightly and even the moon that Nyx had conjured to the sky gave its light on them, but yet the brightest light in that night was their own entwined forms, radiant in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> At least half of this is actually just inspired by [Lord Huron's Moonbeam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbNNJ93qPf4), because it's Big Persephonyx Energy and I cannot be convinced otherwise. 
> 
> Anyway Zag has two moms and they're in love, isn't that neat?
> 
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/viskialtis) I guess


End file.
